


Trust

by SordidFood



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Alpha!Barry, Alpha!Ben, Alpha!Mike, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Heat Sex, M/M, OT5, Rimming, alpha!Jamie, omega!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidFood/pseuds/SordidFood
Summary: The culinary world isn't meant for omegas, but that didn't stop James.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the Sorted Discord, so once again thanks to all of them for putting up with my A/B/O obsession

James had no problem with being an omega. What he had an issue with was the way the world treated omegas- like they were delicate, like they were irresponsible, like they had no control over themselves. Omegas existed in an a world that catered to alphas, a world where if a career was deemed too high stress, too intense, too erratic, an omega couldn’t get near it. 

James had wanted to be a chef so badly, ever since that first unhappy year at Uni where he found solace away from his computer science courses in pouring over cookbooks and creating and altering recipes himself. The idea of going to culinary school was so tempting and it was right there in front of him, save for one, small problem: omegas aren’t allowed in culinary schools

_ “The cooking world is an alpha-heavy environment,” _ is what he reads, “ _ What if an omega goes into heat in the middle of a dinner rush? What then?” _

“Probably the same thing that happens if an alpha goes into rut during a rush,” James mutters to himself as he continues reading blog posts and comments.

It’s true that the cooking world is almost entirely alpha and beta, But James can’t shake the feeling that he needs to do this. He knows he can’t keep working for a degree he hates when he just wants to cook professionally.

So he enrolls, purposefully ignoring the designation check box on the application  _ (aren’t those illegal now anyway?) _ . He also takes precautions to hide himself- scent blocking sprays, supplements, two sets of underclothes and of course, heat suppressants. He’d be scared of being found out, but luckily, James has the height and build to pull off being an alpha (although he’s much more soft spoken than his overcompensating classmates)

School goes well, he makes good grades, makes a good impression with his instructors, and for once James isn’t concerned about being an omega chef, just a chef, full stop. 

Then one day he’s approached by an upperclassman he vaguely recognizes. James thinks they might’ve been in a few upper level restaurant management courses, but he’s not sure. One sniff tells him that this guy is an alpha and the look on his face is one of concern. For an instant James imagines the worst, that he’s been found out and is about to be booted from his school.

“I’m so sorry to bother you, James,” The guy says, holding out his hand, “I’m Ben by the way. We had a class with Professor Fielding last term and I’ve sat in on a few of your practical exams. Um... I’d like to talk to you about an opportunity.” Turns out this Ben fellow just wants  to make a cookbook with a mate of his and needs help developing recipes.

“I’ve seen your work.” Ben tells him, flashing a crooked little grin. “I like what you do.” James says yes without hesitation. It’s a wonderful chance to show what he can do as a chef and a chance to make a name for himself and add to his CV. .

And, in spite of himself, James can’t help the affection he feels for an alpha like Ben. Ben isn’t like the other meatheads at the school.  He’s cultured and sweet and absolutely brilliant. When he gets excited, he talks rapidly and at length and James is happy to just sit back and listen. He knows that together they’ll make a good team, their personalities as different as they are would be good counterbalance. 

Occasionally, James even lets himself entertain thoughts of perhaps being more than business partners with Ben. He imagines being what it would be like to be intimate with Ben, what kind of lover he’d be… what kind of Alpha. 

Of course, these are all just fantasies. James understands that even if it were possible that Ben would want him, he can’t be honest without destroying his life

* * *

 

The first time Ben introduces James to Barry and Jamie, his heart stutters. 

Two more alphas, vastly different but both utterly wonderful.

Jamie looks like a typical alpha, rough around the edges and physically intimidating (even if James is taller), but his personality is so warm and sincere. He’s physically affectionate with everyone, including Ben and Barry, always touching and grooming them as if he’s been doing it for years. The first time he pecks James on the cheek, he feels a little weak in the knees and the reaction is more than a bit disarming.

Barry is quite the opposite of Jamie- slight and wiry and a full head shorter than James, but he oozes typical Alpha charisma with beaming grins and sly winks. James can see how any one, omega, beta, or alpha, could be seduced by just a few sweet words from Barry.  James has to remember to be on his guard with this one or else he might unintentionally bear his throat to the man.

Mike appears from time to time but doesn’t start with Sorted (as they’ve deemed themselves) until after James had joined.    
Mike ... there aren’t words to explain Mike. He’s funny and handsome, to be sure, but Mike has a tenacity and kindness that runs so deep. He’s caring and sensitive to people’s feelings without being smothering or patronizing. Sometimes James will find a cup of tea waiting for him at his desk or Mike will leave a little note saying that the last recipe lab tasted incredible. James holds a small bit of jealousy for whoever eventually becomes Mike’s omega.

The book takes six months to produce and is non stop work, making connections and crowdfunding and testing and retesting recipes ad nauseum and James has never felt so fulfilled. He feels so lucky to have found this group of people... he wishes it could never end.

And then it does. The cookbook goes live and suddenly there’s nothing else to do. At least there’s nothing else for James to do. Ben and the rest remain busy launching a YouTube channel and ... well, it’s not like they need James anymore to do that, right?

But James doesn’t want to leave. He doesn’t want to start over somewhere else with a new group who might not accept him, either as an alpha or an omega. 

In an effort to stay necessary, he volunteers to take over social media, because… well, someone has to do it. Their Youtube channel has grown exponentially and they are starting to create buzz. James mostly stays behind the scenes as before, posting updates and responding to comments in addition to helping develop more recipes with Ben.  Occasionally he’ll appear on camera, pulled into frame by Jamie or Mike and razzed for being, well, himself.  

The comments on his appearances surprise him and are overwhelmingly positive. Most are the basic  _ “who’s that ginger guy _ ” and “ _ That guy with the beard is cute.” _ Some of the comments are a little more lewd and he rolls his eyes at  _ “That’s one hot piece of alpha.” _

But one comment sticks with him far too long.

_ “That omega is pretty cute if he weren’t so tall” _

James stomach drops when he reads it, the edges of his vision going a little blurry. How can they tell? How would they know? It’s a video for Christ’s sake and he appeared for maybe a total of 45 seconds.

Jamie and Mike raz Barry over the comment (because apparently Barry has gotten the omega comments since before he presented, even though he’s so clearly alpha in James’ opinion). James doesn’t say anything, but he makes a decision to stay away from the camera from now on. If people can’t see him, they can’t call him out.

James is able to avoid Mike’s pleas to be on video for several weeks, but it does nothing the stave off the stream of comments for James, asking where he is or demanding more of him.

Ben himself notices, with a hint of jealousy, that James has developed something of a little fan club amongst their viewers. 

“We do get more views when you are in the videos,” Barry points out, and the implied message of  _ “You should be in more videos”  _ doesn’t escape James.  

So He lets Mike pull him on camera more, lets Jamie use him for comment of the week, lets himself be directed by his alphas... 

They’re not his alphas. He has to remember that. He has to remind himself everytime Barry jokingly runs a hand along his beard or when Ben gives him an encouraging pat of the back. He has to remember not to growl when they do a collab with some cute omega youtuber and they touch Mike or Jamie’s chest in such a way that clearly says “I’m interested.” He has to make sure that his scent is always heavily covered because he’s sure that any touch from any of the four has him pouring out pheromones.

When Ben was the only alpha, it was bad enough, but the four of them are a force to be reckoned with. They are all so wonderful and desirable and, no matter how many times he tells himself other wise, James finds himself thinking of them as  _ his _ alphas. 

It’s so fucked up, it’s almost laughable

James knows he can’t keep up this charade forever. He needs to tell them the truth. Even if he has to continue being an alpha for the rest of his life, his friends deserve to know.

There’s a practical reason as well: his heat. 

While heat suppressants work, they always come with strong warnings that omegas have to go off them at least a couple weeks a year or risk serious, and sometimes fatal, damage. 

James was lucky enough to still be in England during a portion of the lost and Hungry tour last year when one hit and he usually arranges to be on holiday to his parents’ home for the other heats, but this time will be different. He needs to come clean. 

He decides to tell them on a Thursday, then he’ll have all Friday available to make arrangements and finish his tasks before taking the following week off. 

James is the first to arrive in the studio that day, too nervous to sleep, his stomach in absolute knots. He has a single layer on beneath his chefs jacket and it’s the first time in almost 9 years that he hasn’t worn his scent blocking spray. To say he feels exposed is an understatement. 

“Hello!” Barry bounces through the door with his usual energy. “Hey, James have you-“ He pauses mid sentence, his expression going blank and his eyes unfocusing. James watches his nostrils flare dramatically as he takes a deep inhale.

“Who’s here?” Barry says suspiciously, nose twitching. “Someone’s been in here.” He starts to wander around the studio, sniffing and searching around corners and behind furniture. James hesitates, wanting to say something but also not; his intention had always been to tell them as a group, and he plans to stick to that. 

Barry approaches him carefully, still sniffling wildly.

“It’s on you,” he mumbles. James blood goes cold and he can feel bile rising in his throat. “It’s all over you, it’s like-“ A shit-eating grin spreads over Barry’s face. “You  _ dog _ !” James lurches as Barry slaps him on the shoulder. “You had some pretty little omega in your bed this morning, didn’t you?” Barry cackles and James offers a weak smile and a shrug. He doesn’t want to mislead Barry, but what’s one more lie on top of it all. 

“Sure did,” James says. He doesn’t yet have to admit that the omega in his bed was him.

Jamie and Mike soon follow, both remarking on the scent of omega permeating the studio. 

“James got laid last night,” Barry chuckles.

“James Currie!” Jamie practically shouts. “I was curious if you did anything aside from cook and look sour.”

“Oh, leave him alone, Jay,” Mike says, ruffling James’ hair as he passes. “Some of us alphas don’t need to be on the prowl every night.” The ribbing continues and James settles back into his work. As soon as Ben arrives, he’ll tell them.

Of course, of all days, Ben is late. They all receive a text about his fridge breaking and having to clean up the watery mess on his kitchen floor.

James is annoyed, but it’s fine. He still has time and maybe... maybe if he puts it off to the end of the day, it will be better. He can tell everyone and they can all take a night to process it.

If it goes badly... well, maybe James  _ could _ use that computer science certificate after all

He works through lunch, too wound up to eat. It’s a non-shooting day, so everyone stays primarily at their own work stations, focusing on their own duties and chatting is relatively low-tones.

It’s strange not having on blockers. After so many years of smelling like nothing at all, James finds his own scent overwhelming, sickly. He was once told by a classmate in secondary school that he smelled like grass and roses. James has never liked roses.

It’s probably his imagination, but his scent seems to be growing stronger. Maybe it’s a side effect of not taking the supplements or sprays. He can’t tell if the others notice (although Mike seems to be twitchier that usual, fidgeting in his seat and tugging at the sleeves of his jumper).

When Ben finally arrives, it’s just after 3 pm and he already looking thoroughly done with the day.

“I am going to call that company and give them a piece of my-“ Like Barry, he stops mid-thought, straightening his shoulders back and blinking several times and. Unlike Barry, though, his eyes zero in on James right away. 

“Is there an omega here?” he asks. James gives a small shrug, feigning ignorance, but Mike pipes up.

“ _ Right _ ? I keep smelling something,” He rises from his seat. “It’s nice but it’s driving me mental.”

“It’s just James omega waiting for him at home,” Barry says, glancing up over his computer screen.

“Yeah, But that scent has  _ lingered _ ” Jamie replies. He looks over to James. “Mate, was your omega in heat or something?” James opens his mouth to deny, deny, deny, but Ben cuts him off.

“That is definitely heat scent,” Ben observes as he takes a long whiff. “And it’s too fresh to be left over from last night or even this morning.” Ben closes his eyes and inhales once more. James waits in fear for the other shoe to drop. Ben’s eyes fly open realization hits him, zeroing in on James.

“What?” Jamie laughs. “Are you hiding them under the table, James?” 

“No,” Ben says quietly. He approaches James so slowly, as if he’s afraid he’ll scamper off like a scared rabbit. “Oh, James...”

James tries to swallow around the stone in his throat, but it’s no use. He can feel the sting of tears in his eyes and he wants so badly to apologize to Ben, to say he’s sorry he lied, to make Ben understand.

But the words won’t come.

“What’s going on?” Mike asks, joining Ben and Jamie as they gather behind Ben. 

“He’s an omega,” Ben says. It comes out so flatly, James would’ve thought he was remarking that they were out of cumin.

“What?!” Barry looks from Ben to James. “No! No he’s not!” Understanding hits Jamie next, his already large eyes widening. 

“Yeah, he is,” he says. “Oh mate, why didn’t you ever tell us?” James can barely hear anything over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He manages to clear his throat enough to speak.

“I need to go,” He sputters out, scrambling from the chair and barely grabbing his jacket.

“James!” Mike calls after him, but he doesn’t turn around. A hand wraps around his arm and he spins, face to face with Ben.

“I need to go,” he repeats.

“James, you can’t go like this.” Ben says with such emphasis, putting the full weight of his alphaness into his voice. “You smell like heat. If you go out there, you’ll be at the mercy of every alpha of the street.”   
“I can defend myself,” James says in sudden righteous anger, ripping his arm from Ben’s grip. “I’ve taken care of myself for over a decade, omega or not. I don’t have any intention of stopping now.”

He keeps moving toward the door, but his steps are even less sure than before. Something feels off and the ground seems to be moving beneath his feet. He just has to get down the stairs and into an Uber and get home. He can deal with all of this tomorrow. There are still voices calling his name behind him and James isn’t sure what’s going on, but he takes another step and stumbles, catching himself against the door jamb.

“James!” Mike is at his side, lovely, wonderful Mike, who smells like salt air and beeswax and whose hands are so gentle even as they keep him upright. “James, mate, you’re not ok.”

“I just have to get home,” James mumbles. “My heat is starting next week-“ 

“Your heat is starting now,” Jamie appears at his other side. He smells like firewood and cardamom and how has James never noticed their scents before. It’s like his senses are amplified and the scents of his four wonderful alphas are the only thing he can focus on.

“Let us take you home,” Jamie says. “Or is there anyone you want us to call?” James doesn’t have anyone else nearby, at least no one he’s trusted enough with his secret. He shakes his head as he presses close to Jamie, inhaling the warm smoke and spice scent. 

“ _ James _ ,” Jamie breathes in warning. “James... you can’t do that.” Mike’s hands are on him once more, pulling him away from Jamie. 

“We need to get him out of here.” Barry comes around to face him. James takes a breath, wanting to learn Barry’s scent. Barry smells like orange zest and molasses and James can feel his mouth water.

“James, we’re going to put you in my car and take you home... to  _ your _ home.” Barry says. If James was in his right mind he would’ve appreciated the consideration, but all he wants is to lick up Barry’s throat. He leans forward, trying to get to his goal, but is pulled back by Jamie and Mike.

“Come on,” Ben’s voice rings out clear. “Let’s go. I have a feeling it’s going to take all of us to get him there.” James revels in the feeling of four sets of hands on him, wrangling him down the stairs. They finally manage to get him in the back of Barry’s car, wedged between Ben and Mike. James leans his head against Ben’s shoulder, enjoying the scent of lemongrass and tree sap.

“I’m sorry, Ben,” he says when he’s finally able to speak. “I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh,” Ben hushes him kindly. “Don’t apologize. Not now.” James lets his eyes close and sinks in closer against Ben’s side, feeling a soft set of lips against his forehead. 

When they finally arrive at James’ flat, it take two people to help him out of the backseat. James leans against the doorway as they get the door open, depositing him on the couch in the living room.

James groans and slumps over, curling into a ball. His skin feels like it’s covered in raw wool but he doesn’t have the energy to take his clothes off. His stomach cramps horribly and his mouth is so dry he can barely swallow.

“What should we do now?” Jamie’s voice, so caring and concerned. 

“We need to leave now.” That’s Barry. “Someone can go upstairs to his room, set up... uh, toys for him. We can send Abby to check up on him tomorrow.” 

“We can’t leave him alone!” The surge of protective anger in Mike’s voice causes little bit a slick to slip from James’ hole. “Omegas in heat can suffer from heat stroke and dehydration very easily. Someone needs to stay here with him.”

“Not one of us,” Ben says, emitting pure alpha. “He’s not lucid, he can’t consent... I know what you’re going to say. It doesn’t matter. You’re only human and base urges being what they are, we can’t trust ourselves… We all need to go.”

James eyes fly open. 

They are going to leave him. They’re all going to leave him to suffer through his heat alone. After all of this, all this time and work and effort to keep up appearances, James is not going to let himself be abandoned in the peak of a heat.

Fuck. That. 

He needs his alphas. ALL his alphas. He pulls himself into a seated position and turns to the four. 

“Stay.” He begs, All four turn to him, their faces a mixture of anguish and need. “Please stay. I need you. All of you. Please.” They glance between each other in a silent exchange and then back to James. 

“Please,” James knows he sounds broken. He doesn’t care. “Please,  _ alphas _ .” That one words gets the immediate reaction he was hoping for as all four guys’ expressions instantly shift from pain to desire. Ben’s dark eyes dilate as he steps forward. 

“James.” His voice drops into the lowest register and it causes a shudder to run up James spine. “I can’t allow this... none of us can do this if you’re…”

“I am absolutely sure,” James says, mustering his last dregs of his composure. “I am sure of what I want and what I need. Do not think that because I’m an omega I can’t-”

“It’s not like that.”

“Can’t make my own decisions. I can.” James levels his stare at the four. “It’s you. It always has been you,since… the day we met.”

“And you want all of us?” Mike asks after a momente, his expression still doubtful. “Not just Ben or Jamie-”  

“All of you,” James says. Silence stretches out between them and James can feel another wave of heat approaching fast.

“I’m in,” Jamie says. “If we’re his alphas, we need to takes care on him.”

“Me too,” Mike replies. Barry responds with a tight nod, eyes not leaving James’.

“That means all of us, Ben,” Jamie glances at Ben, who looks to be warring with himself. His gaze travels to James and back to the floor.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he says.

“You won’t,” James assures. He pushes himself up to stand on weak knees and approaches his alphas, towering above all of them. Ben takes the first step toward him, reaching a hand up and brushing it across his face before drawing him down, lips meeting. A wave of pleasure ripples through James and he immediately wants to deepen the kiss, but Ben pulls back. 

“To your bedroom,” Ben whispers. “Now.” James nods and starts walking down the hall to his room. He expects to hear several footsteps following behind him but there are none. He turns back to see the guys quietly discussing amongst themselves. Ben glances up at him, mirroring James’ fraught expression.

“It’s alright, we’ll be there in a minute,” Ben says. “Just go to you bedroom.” James does as he is told, shutting the door behind him. He strips off his clothes with some effort, falling flat onto the bed once he’s down to his boxer briefs. 

He has no idea how long he lays there, slightly dozing in a heat haze, but he startles awake at the sound of a door opening. He pushes himself up to see Ben closing the door behind him. 

“Hi,” Ben says softly. 

“Where’s the rest of the guys?” James mumbles, sounding as miserable as he feels. 

“We… We’re going to take turns.” Ben explains. “Thought that’d be easier. Is that alright?” James lets out a deep sigh of relief nods vigorously.

“Yes, yes, that’s fine,” he mutters, falling back onto the bed sheets. “Whatever you like, I just... I just need you.” Ben places a hand on James ankle, rubbing up and down over the knob of bone. His palm is warm, but somehow it’s still soothing against the heat radiating off his skin. 

“You have me,” Ben whispers as he begins stripping off his shirt. 

He kisses over every inch of James’ body, leaving a buzzing trail in his wake. James squirms against the mattress; he wants so much more than this, but being the focus of Ben’s attention in this way is too good to stop. When his hand finally wraps around James’ cock, he cries out so loud that Ben practically jumps out of his skin. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Ben asks. “What have I done?”

“Nothing. It feels good.” He smiles up at Ben, petting a hand through his hair and loosening a strand over his forehead. Ben offers a melancholy smile in return.

“I want this to be good for you, but I-” He hesitates, trying to find the word. “I’ve never…”

“Had sex before?”

“Oh, I have! Just not with an…” 

“An omega,” James supplies, finally putting the pieces together. 

Ben nods. “I have a preference for Alphas generally, but… “ He gives a small shrug. “Not that I don’t like omegas, I like you a lot, really, but… I’m inexperienced, I suppose.” James pulls Ben closer, kissing him deeply.

“Well, I guess it will be a first for both of us then.” he mumbles against Ben’s lips.

Ben is exactly the type of lover James imagined- careful, giving, a bit talkative. He whispers praises into James’s skin calling him “lovely” and “perfect” as he takes him from behind, laying on their sides. James wraps a leg back around Ben’s thigh, a silent plea for more, come closer. Ben presses his head between James’ shoulder, panting softly.  

“So good, Ben,” James murmurs. “So fucking good.” 

“Can’t hold back,” Ben groans. “Going to-” There’s a choked noise and James’ feels the momentary press of teeth into his shoulder before they are drawn back.

“Oh deer!” Ben’s voice comes out distraught. “Oh no!” James turns his head, meeting Ben’s worried gaze. “I’m sorry, James.”

“You can do it, Ben,” James says. “It’s alright.”

“But…” he swallows with some difficulty. “But I can’t just  _ bite  _ you like that.”

“Yes, you can,” James says as firmly as he can. “You’re my alpha, do it.” Ben still looks distressed but nods. James turns back around as Ben’s teeth sink into the skin above his shoulder blade. 

* * *

 

James isn’t sure what he expected of Mike, but it surely wasn’t this. 

James groans into the mattress, arching his back up and pushing his ass farther into the air as Mike licks over and over into his hole. Streams of slick pour down his thighs and pool in the divots behind his knees.

“So good,” Mike mutters, “Taste like heaven,” He spans his hands over the globes of James’ ass, spreading him wider and flattening his tongue over his hole. James lets out a stuttered cry. This wave of heat has been particularly intense and he can’t seem to form words outside of Mike’s name and “more”.

“More.” It comes out a choked moan and he can feel his hole flutter involuntarily, pulling at an imaginary knot. 

“Soon,” Mike promises. “Your taste, your slick, I can’t get enough.” He narrows his tongue and presses deep into James’ entrance, the muscles contracting and tightening around it. James twists his head to look back at Mike, face still buried in his ass, and catches his eye. He hopes he doesn’t looks as debauched as he feels, but he can tell by the heated look Mike gives him that he does. 

“It’s alright James,” Mike says, gently pressing James’ hips back down into the mattress. The friction of the sheets against his poor, neglected cock causes him to hiss. “I’ll take care of you right. I promise.” Mike crawls over James, taking a moment to lick the remnants of slick an sweat from the back of his thighs. He blankets himself over James’ back, the hot weight of his cock between James’ legs causing him to spread them wider. 

“Mmm, Mike” James groans as Mike, finally,  _ finally _ slides into him in one smooth movement. 

* * *

 

He rides Jamie, straddled across his lap, face to face. Jamie sits up with his back against the headboard, knees bent as he thrusts up into him. James clings to his shoulders, grunting with every thrust. 

Jamie makes low growl in his throat as he mouths along the freckled skin on James’ shoulder. James whimpers, pressing his temple against Jamie’s hair, slightly ruffled and damp with sweat.

“Jamie, please,” he huffs as he pulls Jamie face up and into a deep into a kiss. Jamie moans into James’ mouth and pulls him closer. As he pulls back, James admires his rich, brown eyes, almost a little wild with lust. He nips as James’ jaw, their heights making them perfectly positioned. 

“Mine,” Jamie snarls as he grips James by the sides and flips him around onto his back.

“Mine,” He repeats into James’ ear as he thrusts in earnest,  

“All yours,” James murmurs, sinking back into the bed. 

* * *

 

“Fuck, James. So fucking good,” Barry pants as he pistons into James, a hand pushed down between his shoulder blades, pressing him facedown into the bed. “You just love getting fucked by a nice, big, alpha cock, don’t you?.” James grins against the sheets, loving the filthy words that just keep pouring from Barry’s mouth. 

“You’d like all of us in here,” he continues, hands digging hard enough into James’ thigh to bruise. “Bet you could handle an entire knot in your mouth right now.” James moans, the, the imagery causing him to shudder. 

“You want that? Want Mike or Jamie to knot your mouth while I fuck you?” He can hear the smile in Barry’s voice. A hand snakes around James’ side and takes hold of his cock. “You want that? Want to be used like some little omega slut?”  James can only let out a breathy gasp in warning as he comes, spilling around Barry’s fist and clenching around the first swell of his knot.

Barry lets out a high pitched curse and picks up his pace until his knot fully swells and he falls against James’ back with a groan.

James’ chest rises and falls on the bed, Barry’s weight a comforting presence. Barry slides a hand up, finding James palm and twining their fingers together.

“You alright?” he asks, voice back to its normal high-pitched lilt. James gives a sleepy nod.

“Yeah,” he says. “How long will it-”

“About 30 minutes.” Barry says. “Come on, let’s get you comfortable.” It’s awkward maneuvering onto the bed when they’re locked together, but after a little shifting they’re spooned together on the center of the bed, Barry’s arms circled around James’ waist. James tries to hold back a yawn, but he can’t. Every inch of his body aches from the near-constant fucking and his eyelids feel completely weighted down with exhaustion.

“It’s alright,” Barry says, planting a soft kiss against James’ shoulder. “Get some rest.” James hums in affirmation, but trails off as he slips into unconsciousness. 

* * *

 

James wakes up in his darkened bedroom. His mouth feels like sandpaper and he has no idea of the time or day, but it’s the most lucid that he’s felt in quite some time. He’s a little sore and stiff and when he tries to stretch, he can feel his joints crack and pop at the stress. He turns his head side to side, noticing he’s alone. Panic starts to rise in his throat but he can hear voices coming from down the hall and the buzz of the TV. Over the sound, there’s a cackle of laughter that is so clearly Jamie. He smiles to himself; the guys are still here. 

Carefully he peels himself from the bed, gingerly picking a pair of cotton pants from the drawer and a t-shirt and slipping them on. He exits the room, the fresh air a striking difference from the heat funk of his bedroom. 

The guys are scattered around the main room of the flat. Ben is in the kitchen, searching through James’ cupboards and and fridge, collecting various items in his arms. Jamie sits at the dining room table, scrolling through his phone, while Mike and Barry chat idly from the living room as the football match plays in the background. 

As soon as he emerges, all heads turn toward him, the conversation fading. 

“Hey,” Jamie greets, rising from the table. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” James replies, voice noticeably hoarse. Jamie comes around, placing a hand on his back and guiding him to the couch between Mike and Barry. “Still tired though.”

“Are you hungry?” Ben asks from the kitchen. “I hope you don’t mind. We were all a bit famished and the thought of ordering out again didn’t sound appealing.” James turns to look back at Ben, confused.

“How long has it been?” he asks.

“Hmm, about two and a half days,” Barry supplies. James blinks in surprise. 

“Two and a half days?” he asks. “That less than half the time it usually takes.” Mike hums and pulls James into his side. James allows it, wrapping his arms around Mike’s waist and resting his head against his chest.

“Well, you have an alpha now,” Mike offers as some sort of explanation.

“Four of them,” Jamie says, walking around the couch and settling on the floor next to James’ leg. James reaches out and pets a hand through Jamie’s hair, enjoying the way he leans into the touch. Barry joins them, reclining across the couch and resting his head on James’ thigh.  

It’s strange to think about having an alpha, much less multiple alphas, but something about this moment and the strange circuit of connection and touch makes James feel so at ease. He has complete faith in them - that they won’t hurt him, that they won’t stifle him, that they’ll give him what he needs, when he needs it. 

As if on cue, Ben appears over his shoulder with a glass of water in one hand and a spoon of some fragrant sauce in the other, blowing gently to cool it off. 

“Taste,” he says, lowering the spoon to James’ level. It’s delicious of course, and James smiles and nods as he takes the glass. 

“Need anything, James?” Mike asks. James shakes his head, eyes closing involuntarily. 

“No,” he mumbles. “This is fine.” 

 


End file.
